Persona 3: Mirrors
by Fedeares
Summary: The never-ending cycle, it keeps rewinding and rewinding. The humans who have run the particular cycle have died over and over again. When another one appears, a human tried to break the cycle and forged another path with his and his friends' hands. None of them realized that if they break the cycle, they will be put into a chaos with a higher order. OCxOC.
1. Nightmare

Chapter 1:  
Nightmares  
I ran as fast as I could, trying to avoid the monster that was chasing me a while ago. I looked over my shoulder, finding the monster turning it's head around the corner as it spotted me. Thankfully, just as I reached the next intersection of what I thought Gekkoukan High School, I found a wardrobe. '_Pfff, talk about a clichéd place to hide. But what the hell, I'll take my chances_.' I immediately dashed for it. When I closed the wardrobe behind me, I saw the monster. I believe it was humanoid with coffins supported by chains and it was holding a katana, I also saw its face. Probably not even a face, it had a pair of hollow blank eyes. Its jaw was unbelievably large, almost like its broken off. Had it not been chasing me, I would already be sympathetic at it. I didn't realize that it instantly lunged at me, holding its katana in a stabbing position, I didn't even get to scream as its cold blade penetrated my stomach


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

A New Day

I woke up, cold sweat breaking. After a minute of recovering from the awful night terror, I managed to get out from the bed. Still yawning, I checked the clock,"6.00 A.M." I said to myself. The rays from the rising sun made into the room as I opened the curtain. After taking a warm shower, I donned my still new uniform and grabbed my bag. My mind wandered around the nightmare I had, still fresh in the corner of my mind. I took the train to Tatsumi Port Island station. I felt weird as people talked about me as I walked to Gekkoukan High School, commenting on my strange appearance and how much did I resemble someone. 'Meh, just ignore them' I reminded myself, as my curious side begging to ask them who did I resemble. The walk to the school was uneventful while I enjoyed the sandwich I bought. Time flies by, they say and I'm already at the school gates. Working my way through the students, I walked to the faculty office to enlist myself in the ranks of the students.

I was situated in the class of 2-F and the homeroom teacher was Ms. Toriumi. After introducing myself and sitting at the designated, not to mention my favorite seat, the corner of the room. The composition class went smoothly with me finishing the composition Ms. Toriumi asked to do as a **homework**. My classmates were apparently losing their jaw and even Ms. Toriumi couldn't believe it. The bell for lunch rang and the students ran out to the cafeteria to have their lunch. I decided to eat at the class quietly, regularly looking to the window once in a while. However, the peace and quiet was interrupted by a classmate. "Hey there freshman." He greeted. I lazily looked to the student. He has a dirty blond hair and a pair of emerald eyes. "Kira Miyamoto, what's yours?" he extended his hand, obviously to shake my hand. "Yamato Masamune, pleased to meet you." After greetings and bla bla bla, he went back to his seat as the bell rung back. To make long story short, I basically aced everything. "Pff, too freaking easy."I said under my breath. When I was going back to the dorm with Kira (He lived there, supposedly.), I bumped to another student of 2-F. "Oh, sorry." I helped her pick up her books, and apologized to her again. She shyly nodded and addressed herself as Aizu Tsukuhime. "Pleasure to meet you, Aizu-san." She asked me "Um,... What's your name?". Drat, I forgot to introduce myself. "Yamato Masamune." "Oh, you are that new transfer student, right?" she asked , a bit surprised. "Yep, that's me." I assured her. "So, ya're heading to the dorm, Aizu-chan?" Kira asked after being quiet for a while. "Yeah..." The black haired girl answered. I was taken aback since I never saw them when I arrived here yesterday. Then again, I arrived quite late last night. We talked for a while until we reached the dorm.

"Oh yeah, did I ever mention about another girl living in the dorm, too?" Kira asked again. "Huh?" Wow, was I that ignorant or something? We just entered the dorm when the girl Kira talked about came with eyes blazing and on her hand, was a frying pan. _Jesus, this won't be good _I thought. "Now, you're dating with Aizu-chan?!" The girl rushed forward towards Kira and brought the frying pan down to his head,... which did result him a head concussion. "Hey, I wasn't! Ow! Ow!" Kira held his hand in front of his face, before Aizu stopped the girl who was still trying to give a continuous concussion to Kira. "R-Rie-chan, stop it! He's just taking me and the transfer student to the dorm!" Aizu pulled her off, well kind of, since Kira passed out. "Oh, he is? Meh, don't worry about it, he will wake up sooner or later." The girl, apparently named Rie, shrugged. "So, this is the new student? Name's Rie Naotome." She greeted. "Man, you sure he'll be okay?" I asked, slightly worried about Kira. "Told ya he'll be just fine." She reassured me. "Yamato Masamune, pleasure to meet you." I bowed slightly. "Oh, just forget the formalities." She retorted. "A-Anyway, it's getting late. Maybe we should all take a rest." Aizu pointed out. "Ah yes, I'll go to my room. Time to hit the sack." I said, while heading to my room. _Man, I meet a lot of a people today _my mind wandered around. I changed to my PJs,did a little prayer and instantly went to a deep slumber as soon my head hit the pillow.

Time: 00:00 P.M. (Dark Hour)

I woke up, as I soon noticed a change in the atmosphere . Everything was eerily green and definitely, a stuck up idiot would know, something was wrong. I went to the window and opened the curtains to find a similarly eerie crescent moon. _Whoa, maybe my head is acting up again _I quietly wondered. As I continued to stare the moon, I suddenly realized the reflection on the window wasn't right. It was even much worse. A empty void was sitting on the place where I was standing. From the void, there was a humanoid figure coming out. First, I couldn't see its appearance. But, then it started to take form of the figure from my dream. Turning around, I saw it. The empty hollow eyes staring to my own petrified ones, before it pushed me to a mirror which appeared out of nowhere. "SHITTTTTTTTTTTT!" I cursed as I fell to the mirror. Standing up, I realized where I was. I'm in a reflection of my own room. Minus the simple things that made it a room, it looked like someone made my room to a slaughterhouse. "What the...?" I didn't believe what I was looking. But, somehow it was strangely normal. But, the confusion and disbelief turned to fear and more confusion as a series of earthquakes and a bloody roar started to emanate from the building. The door to my room, was kicked open by Kira, who was panting heavily, "Downstairs, and take this." Well, you would ask why would someone give you a katana, but considering that my room turned into a slaughterhouse, youwould shut up. We quickly ran downstairs and found Aizu and Rie fighting a huge mantis like creature. "Yamato-kun, we need a hand over here!" Rie shouted, evading the claw of the mantis. Aizu was having a hard time, moving while (Gee, I wonder what did she use for a weapon) reloading her assault rifle. Kira took out his ninjato and slashed at the creature, to no avail. "Darn, it has a high defense!" Kira zigzagged to avoid being skewered by the monster's sharp blades but he missed a step and got his arm grazed by a blade, "Darn it! Aizu, take out the grenade!"

"B-But, it'll –"

"Just do it!"

Aizu nodded and took out a grenade from the duffel bag she carried, but before she was able to cook the grenade, she was knocked unconscious courtesy of the monster's arms. I watched in horror, until something gleaming caught my eye. I realized it was a gun, an old model one. I ran to it, and snatched it from the floor. When I touched the gun, I suddenly felt an urge to put the gun to my temple. My mind and body clashed, as my arm took the gun to my temple. Unknown to me, my lips curled to a devilish grin. Pulling the trigger, a voice resonated inside my head. "Thou art I and I am thou . Believe in yourself and thou shall hath a power unimaginable to mankind." "Persona."

A/N:

Phew, finally done! Finished it at the last day of holiday of CNY. Anyway, R and R, People. And million thanks to Masaru-kun and people who have read this chapter!

Fedeares953


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

Confrontation

Waking up in a hospital bed, again. The gray color it sported stared back at me. Rolling my head to check my surroundings, I saw a curtain that was losing its color, a red flower starting to wither, and a glass of water that was dirty. Everything there was at its worst state and either was decaying or losing its color. I then stood up but was taken aback by the pain at my left eye. "Tch, not this again." I muttered to myself. The pain was still there when I walked up to the door, "I need to get out here."

The shock that I got when I opened the door,... was quiet unimaginable. A dark emptiness surrounded the room. Out of fear, I slammed the door shut. "Shit..." was all I could say as despair took my body. The head splitting headache and the unbearable which made a great combo, took its toll on me. Despite the blurry vision and loss of direction, I managed to get to my bed and sat down, the bed making its trademark noise of a small squeak. "_Where am I?"_ I thought to myself. For a moment, there was a silence, peaceful one, to be exact. "_Just lay down and kick the bucket already, damn you!" _a voice resonated inside my head. I cringed at the memory. But before I was able to take another breath, the voice sounded again. "_You're just another goddamned abomination. Just die already!"_ .I remembered an unfamiliar memory.

[FLASHBACK]

_"The test subject appeared to have mental breakdown from time to time. Since we have implanted the Eye of ***, he has been like this." A female scientist around her 20s was chatting with another scientist. "Let's pray that it'll work then." The male scientist said. _

_I was standing there, gun in hand, blood all over the clothes I wore. A big number of corpses, scientists, littered the corridors. Hearing a small cry of fear, I walked up to the last scientist, hiding behind a desk. "Please, no! Don't kill me, Yamato!" It's the female scientist. I cocked the gun and aimed to her head. "You, humans don't deserve to live... Just die like the pigs you are." "NO! Please! Don't-!" Her brain splattered all over. The scientist slumped to the floor, dead. Her shocked expression forever engraved in my mind._

[END FLASHBACK]

I was at a state of shock. "What did I do?" I muttered to myself. "**You killed them, of course." **A figure came in, clapping his hands. "** .ONE.**" he added. I forced myself to look at the figure. He's apparently around his 20s, a fedora hat on his head, long green hair which covered his right eye and a long trench coat that went until his legs. He sat down next to me at the hospital bed and patted the bunk to tell me to sit down. Even though he has a look of creepiness that took the creepy to a whole new level, he had something that made him look friendlier. I sat next to him which made the bed squeak harder but not until it broke. "**Do you still remember the little incident that happened 10 years ago?**" he asked breaking the silence between us. I nodded my head, still distraught by the flashback. "**Well, it was you, right?**" he added. "I... dunno." Was all I could say. He put his fingers at his chin, posing thoughtfully, as if remembering something. "**That was not you, it was rather a 'friend' of mine." **He said in a gloomy tone. "**She was rather an eccentric one, too.**" He continued, laughing afterwards. After he stopped laughing, I asked, "Where are we?"

"**Purgatory.**"

I shivered at the answer and at the tone he used. "**You have to realize your mistakes, Yamato. You killed them anyway. You gotta accept it.**" He stood up. "**Time marches in your world, wanna get out? I have to kill to get you outta here." **Reluctantly, I agreed and stood up too. "**I'll be your mask when you get out of this world." **He said again. "**Really sorry to do this, kiddo. But, killing you is the only way for you to get out.**" After he stabbed me with his claw-like hands, I passed out.

I snapped out of it. Realizing that my friends were still in trouble, I looked at my hand. Yep, the gun was still there. The figure from The Purgatory whispered in my mind, "**Don't fear anything. The moment has come. Face your fears with the power from purgatory." **I put the gun to my temple and pulled the trigger. The figure from the purgatory materialized, raising the staff in his hand and casted pillars of flame that managed to launch the mantis to the reception desk. Aizu managed to stand up, picking up her assault rifle. "Yamato-kun, we gotta h-help the others." She managed to say in fear, but I sensed determination in her voice. I nodded and grabbed my katana. "Hang on, guys!" I summoned my Persona again, this time he managed to freeze the mantis with an ice spell. "Okay, let's get back for a while!" I yelled. We regrouped and took a quick breathing room before the mantis went back to action. But, this time, it'll face the true power of teamwork! "Kira, you go and distract that thing. Rie, go with Kira! Aizu, back me up! I'll take it down!" Everyone nodded and headed to their respective positions. Kira summoned his own Persona, Eligos, and casted a fire spell, which I believed is called Agi, while Rie's Persona, Joanne D'Arc crippled the legs of the mantis with her sword. Aizu took a position and fired her assault rifle. Stopping to reload, she summoned her Persona, Theresia, to help her with Rakukaja. Seeing the mantis was preoccupied with Kira and Rie, I summoned my Persona again and unleashed its greatest spell, "MEGIDOLAON!". My Persona, who was called The Barber, launched itself and changed the staff to a large sword. When he reached the mantis, he brandished the sword one more time and, with a great swing, he halved the mantis. The mantis gave one last cry and dispersed to the shadows. I dropped again to my knees and passed out again.

A/N:

Hey guys, it's been awhile! Well, I did a lot of changes from Kira's original Persona, Lucifer to Eligos. I did a lot of researching just to search for a name! Well, Remember to R&R, people! Thanks to Masaru-kun, shadowmwape and everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The Library

I found myself sitting at a royal chair, the fur of the chair was really soft. I wanted to go to sleep, but the situation was quite unnerving. I slowly opened my eyes. I was sitting in a library, the aisles of the library were quite strange as they have no end in sight. "Ah, you have awoken, Yamato." I turned my head to see a hunchback person with a long nose walking down from one of the aisles named "Infinity". "My name is Igor. I am really pleased to meet one of the Deathless." He bowed at me, looking extremely pleasant. He then proceeded to sit at another chair, albeit with a blue tinge. "What's the Deathless?" I asked out of curiosity. "That... you must find out by yourself." He answered. The Barber appeared behind him. "Master, I can't find The Book of Demon Realms. But, I found this." The Barber gave Igor a book called "Dante's Purgatory". "That would be enough." Igor dismissed The Barber with a wave of his hand. "Ah, Dante's Purgatory. This takes me back." Igor said, slightly nostalgic. He then noticed me again, "Oh, time is marching in your world. You will come again, probably." He said.

2 days later...

I was reading the news, trying to find anything interesting. "Panther" was playing at my headphones. Apparently, I forgot to unpack my NEX-07 headset I bought from my previous trip to Tokyo. I noticed a headline titled, "Kisaragi Corp.'s testing new battle robot, MT-0X". I continued to read on. "Um, Yamato-kun...", Aizu shyly called out for me. "What is it, Aizu-san?" I replied, taking off my reading glasses and looking at her. She was wearing a turtleneck, with a blue scarf around her neck with a matching velvet jacket. She, basically, looked stunning with her long raven black hair tied to a ponytail. "Hey, you look cute." I said with slight amaze. "U-Uh, thank you..." she said, blushing furiously. "Hey guys, sup?" Kira asked, going down to the lounge, wearing his cream trench coat, and a shirt. "Ugh, you don't have to be so loud." Rie yawned, while going down the stairs. "We're gonna head out today?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. "Yup, we're heading to Inaba for awhile. Teacher's meeting continuing till Monday." Rie said with a sigh. "Well, what're waiting for? Let's go!" Kira said, already at the front door. "Says the guy who woke up just now." Rie added, slightly annoyed. We all couldn't help but laugh. Even Aizu, the quiet one, giggled. It was quiet a sight, she was totally cute with a smile. We went to the train station and talked about random stuff. Kira suddenly put his arm around my shoulder, "Hey, did you like like Aizu-chan, by the way?" he asked out of the blue."Wha-" My cheeks was already burning. The taller student started to poke fun at me until Rie kicked the crap out of him. "Walk carefully, baka." She said. We took the train to Inaba. The trip was quiet uneventful, I spent my time reading "Ace Combat: Blazing Crossroads" while listening to Linkin Park music. Aizu was sleeping the entire trip, Kira playing "BlazBlue: Continuum Shift II" in his PSP. Rie, well, she stared out of the window enjoying the scenery.

When we arrived at Inaba, I couldn't help but stare at the amazing scene of Inaba. Aizu lightly tugged my jacket's sleeve, reminding me that we gotta go. "Hey, how long are we gonna stay here?" I asked as we walked through the shopping district. "We're gonna leave this evening." Aizu explained. We walked to the Junes Department store, where we stopped awhile to eat. We then proceeded to visit Yasogami High School. "Hey, I heard that I heard about some Persona-users here too." I said."Yup, I heard that they stopped Izanami." Kira added. "That Risette girl was at the team who defeated Izanami, yanno." Rie blurted. "W-well, the team got dissolved as the leader, what's his name again? O-oh yeah, Yuu Narukami went back to his hometown. But, rest of the team was still here, though." Aizu said. "Wow, you know that much?" Kira said, taken aback. "Hey, tommorow's Sunday, right?" I asked. "Yeah, what's wrong?" Kira was slightly suspicious. "I gotta go to the church tommorow." I answered. "Oh yeah, you're Christian." We took our time there and headed back to Iwatodai.

"Hey, guys. Wanna go to the Mirror World?" I asked the newly formed team. "Yeah! Sure, let's kick ass!" Kira exclaimed, pumping his fist to the air. "Yeah, let's go." Rie said. Aizu just nodded. We all grabbed our weapons and headed though the mirror we recently bought at Inaba.

The atmosphere changed to a town in the middle of nowhere. "We're at Ira area." I said, I just got briefed by them about the Shadows and the Mirror World. We explored the town called Ira, when we suddenly got attacked by a group of Maya Shadows, we responded by putting a battle stance. "Alright, let's go! Iku ze!" I exclaimed my battle cry and raised my katana. Aizu provided us with covering fire, while Kira started to slash at a Shadow with his dual ninjato, with Rie punching and slashing another Shadow. I summoned my Persona to help me against 2 Shadows. The Barber smiled as he used his Counter Shift to change his abilities to ice, coloring his clothes to blue. He used Mabufula against the Shadows freezing the Shadows. I then jumped to his shoulder, intending to slash the Shadows. The first one dispersed, the second one managed to break free from its ice prison and moved towards me. Aizu managed to shoot the Shadow, killing it. The Shadows were all,but killed, leaving blotches of dark ink where they once stood. "Yeah!" Kira high-fived Rie. "I stood up dusting myself, offering a hand at Aizu who slipped. "T-thanks." She thanked me. "Hmm. No prob." I said. We explored the area, reaching to the second area, defeating a few Shadows in the process. "Hah! Those damn Shadows can't defeat us!" Kira was truly proud of his skills. "Yeah, well, let's go back. I'm beat." I said yawning. But I noticed a door and time freezing itself. I walked towards the door and found that it's the Library. "Ah, hello." Igor greeted me. "Hello, again Igor." I greeted back, sitting at the royal chair. This time, I noticed that on the top of the chair, there was a "Infinity" symbol. "Have I ever told you about your powers?" Igor asked. "No." I answered flatly. He then spread a deck of Tarot cards on the table and picked out a card. "Hehe, you shall know." He laughed. "You're the Ouroboros card." He said. "Ouroboros?" I muttered. "Thousands of millions abilities are all yours, you just haven't awaken it." He answered with slight joy. I then proceeded to ask a few things then excused myself. Once we headed back to the Real World, we headed to sleep.

A/N:

Ouroboros was a symbol of infinity. Ira was "Wrath". Well, that's chapter 4!

Wait up for chapter 5: Guests!

Thanks to Masaru-kun, shadowmwape, and everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:

Hey, guys! Okay so, here's answers to my reviewers, which is only 1. :(

Masaru-kun: It's his Awakening Move. You will probably never see him use it again.

Well, chapter 5 is here, enjoy!

Chapter 5:

Guests

Monday, a dreaded day which started after Sunday. I yawned, pressing my alarm clock's button to silence it, before getting up myself. I took a bath, put on my uniform, grabbing my iPod and my headsets, before walking out. As I walked out of my room, I noticed Aizu and Rie talking about something. "Oh, Yamato-kun, you're heading to school?" Rie asked. "Yeah, what's up?" I answered. "You and Aizu could go first." Rie answered flatly. "Ah, n-no! But, Rie-san!" Aizu suddenly stuttered, her cheeks blushing madly. "No worries, you two go ahead. I'm catching up later, business to attend." She answered, darkly yet caring. She answered that while cracking her knuckles. '_From the looks of it, Kira had something to do with this._' I sighed. "Take good care of Ai-chan for me, will ya?" Rie said, going to Kira's room.

We exited the dorm, and walked towards the train station. It was quiet, I mean, there was no conversation between us. I decide to strike a conversation with her, "So, what happened with Kira and Rie?" I asked.

"O-oh, Kira went to Rie's room to peek at her changing clothes."

"Whoa, he did that? I'm too tired of our exploration last night, I went to sleep immediately."

"Ummm..."

"How long you've been here?"

"Around 2 years. My dad sent me here."

We talked about random stuff, but I avoided the parental issues. Somehow, she looked happier when she was with me. When we walked to the school, we noticed Rie dragging Kira. Kira who was covered with bruises simply shrugged the pain off. "Hey, guys." I greeted them, trying not to look at Kira. Aizu simply waved to them. "Well, this brat here gotta get back to class." Rie said, continued to drag Kira to our class. "I think, she's being too violent." Aizu sighed. "Nah, that means Rie cared a lot for him." I said flatly. "H-huh?" She wondered. "Forget about it, let's get to the assembly." I said, grabbing her hand. I may not notice it, but she was blushing furiously.

After the assembly, we all got back to the class. Hearing Ms. Ounishi's Chem Lesson is enough, but Mr. Edogawa's lecture is enough to knock someone down. Kira was already sleeping. Rie was drawing something. Aizu, however managed to pay attention. Me? Don't ask. After the lecture ends, the lunch break starts. We promised to meet up at the canteen to eat lunch together so we all headed there. I took out my sandwiches and bought a iced tea. Kira brought his packed-up ramen and a bottle of water. Rie just bought some bread and mineral water. Aizu, was still looking around her bag and searched for her wallet. In panic. "Um, what're you looking for, Ai-chan?" Rie asked, worried about her best friend's attitude. "Ah! I-it's nothing!" Aizu denied looking flushed. I already knew what's the issue there so I gave 2 of my sandwiches to her. "Y-Y-Yamato-kun, you don't have to." She shook her head, embarrassed. "Hey, it's nothing. I had enough already." I said. "Is it okay?"Aizu asked again. "Really. It's okay." I replied. She started to peel the plastic from the sandwich and started to nibble it. We managed to finish our lunch and headed back to class. But, Kira suddenly pulled me from the class. "Hey, what's up with that?" He asked me, smirking.

"Hey, I'm just being generous, alright? Besides, Nee-san will be mad if I throw food away." I said, annoyed.

"You like Ai-chan,eh?" He smirked again.

"Whatever, I'm heading back to class." I grumbled, getting back to the class.

The school ended, marking the end of the brainwashing session. I remembered Rie saying something about guests coming to the dorm. So, I headed back to the dorm immediately. I immediately sat down at the couch, too lazy to take a bath. Unnoticed to me, a car approached and stopped at the front of the dorm. A familiar red-head and a teal haired girl entered the dorm. I looked at the red head,and it was...

"Nee-san!"

"Yamato!"

A/N:

Got you by that one, eh? The red head, I suppose you know who she is but for your note, it's Mitsuru.

Well, it's a short one but I promise to you that the next one will be longer!

See ya in the next chapter: Blazing Black And Freezing Red: Brother and Sister Unite!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Blazing Black Freezing Red, Brother And Sister Unite!

[Narrator's POV]

The two siblings continued to look at each other, until the teal-haired girl awkwardly spoke, " Erm, guys...". The red haired girl picked up her composure and took her gaze back to the interior of the dorm, as if remembering something long ago. "N-Nee-san, what're you d-doing here?", the ravenette's trembling voice spoke to gain his sister's attention. "I'm here to monitor the Shadow's activity here until I noticed the dorm." The red head, known to the ravenette, as Mitsuru Kirijo, the head of the Kirijo Group. "We decided to... take a visit here." She spoke up again. "Anyway, what're you doing here?" Mitsuru directed the question to Yamato. "U-Uh,..." Yamato tried to search the right words to say to his sister. As her little brother tried to say something, Mitsuru felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Grumbling something incoherent, she rummaged her pocket to find her phone. "Mitsuru speaking."

"_What's taking you so long, Mitsuru?"_

"Oh, Akihiko. It's nothing. My little brother is at the dorm."

"_Yamato's there?"_

_"_Yeah, I have to 'interrogate' him for awhile."

"_Okay. What? I'm on a phone right now. What?! What do you mean there's a Shadow?!"_

_"_What is it, Akihiko?" Mitsuru' sound was toned down, filled with concern. Yamato instantly looked at her sister curiously. "Is there anyone here other than you?" The teal-haired girl named Fuuka asked him. "There's 3 other people here but they haven't gone back here yet." Yamato answered. Then the door to the dorm opened.

"Hey, what-" Kira was startled by the presence of Mitsuru and Fuuka. "Come on, baka! Move!", Rie ordering Kira to move. Aizu could be seen behind her. Kira moved aside to let the girls in. "W-Wha?" The violet-haired girl's question was stopped halfway. "Y-Yamato-kun, who are these people?" Aizu, obviously scared, hiding behind Rie, asked."Not now." Yamato answered her back. The black haired girl nodded. Mitsuru who had conversing with Akihiko, snapped her phone back and looked at the other 3 students. "Yamato, do they have the ability to summon their Personas?" she asked at Yamato. Kira suddenly looked at Mitsuru suspiciously, while Rie and Aizu was startled. Yamato quickly nodded. "Alright, at least we still have manpower to fight the Shadow." Mitsuru said with a sigh. She looked at Fuuka who nodded her head. "Alright, head back to your rooms. You all have to wake up at midnight. Understood?" Mitsuru ordered the students who ran back to their respective rooms, including Yamato who walked sluggishly to his room. But Kira managed to intercept him. "Hey, who's that?" He asked me. "I-It's my sister, Mitsuru Kirijo." Yamato answered tiredly. Kira backed off, obviously surprised. "Mit-Mitsuru Kirijo? THE MITSURU KIRIJO?!" He was pretty shell shocked. Rie suddenly exclaimed, "Dammit, Kira. Shut up for god's sake!"

00:00 (Dark Hour)

"Fuuka, do you get anything?" Mitsuru asked. Fuuka who already summoned her Persona, Juno was still searching for signs of a Shadow. "No, Senpai. I haven't found anything yet." Fuuka replied. "Akihiko, are you sure that the Shadow's around here?"Mitsuru asked at a silver-haired man named Akihiko. He put on a pair of serrated hooks up on the top of his hand, "Yeah. I'm sure." He said plainly. "Ahh! I found the Shadow. It's hiding somewhere. In the mirror!" She said, pointing to the mirror. "Alright then. Akihiko, wake them up." Mitsuru ordered the silver-haired man. He went to wake up everyone up and went back downstairs with everyone. " Mitsuru briefed Yamato and his team of Persona-users about the Shadow that was in the mirror. "Alright, let's go show that Shadow who's the boss!" Kira exclaimed, twirling his ninjatos before putting them in their respective sheaths. Aizu muttered a "Yes" before checking her weapons. Yamato nodded and grabbed his katana, slinging it to his back. Rie grabbed her naginata and put it over her hockey stick bag. "Be careful there guys." Fuuka warned them. Despite 3 years had passed, she never lost her touch. The team went in to the mirror with Mitsuru and Akihiko, but Yamto was still standing at the lounge. To his surprise, The Barber suddenly appeared next to him. "What's wrong, Yamato?" he asked the ravenette. "A-ah! Don't scare me like that, dammit!" Yamato scolded his Persona. The Barber just smiled sheepishly, "Sorry. Didn't mean to surprise you like that.". "I gotta bad feeling about this one." Yamato said, ending with a sigh. "I know, but Ouroboros won't fail you." The Barber countered. "Yeah, whatever it is, I will fight it." Yamato said with his newfound determination. He then jumped to the mirror.

[Yamato's POV]

I arrived at the same Ira town. Looking around, I realized that the town was covered by fog. "Hey, Yamato-kun! Over here!" Rie's voice resounded through the town. I forged forward and found them standing around a bunch of decapitated angels. "Yamato, I would like you to assume leader of this team."Mitsuru said. Realizing the duty of a leader, I quickly said, "M-me?" I pointed to myself. "Yes, you. Right now, we have a Shadow to take down." Mitsuru said with obvious aura of seriousness. I just nodded and went with my team. I could see that they were nervous and Aizu was shivering, except Kira who was obviously bragging about the later victory. I just turned away and headed to the location where the Shadow was located with my team behind me, leaving Mitsuru and Akihiko to guard Fuuka.

The Shadow appeared in front of us. We all immediately took battle stances and got ready for attacks that were about to be launched by the Shadow. The Shadow took a form of an angel albeit with demonic features . It spoke with an eerie yet distorted voice, " Thou are about to pass a road of destruction, thus I'm here to stop you." It pulled a broadsword from the sheath at it's back. "Here it comes!" Fuuka warned us before starting to analyze the Shadow. I pulled my katana from its sheath and pulled my Evoker with my other free hand. "Persona!" The Barber appeared and casted a lightning spell called Zio which didn't work well with the Shadow, who just shrugged it off. Aizu started to unload her assault rifle and reloaded at a very quick movement. Kira summoned Eligos and the horseman evaded a few wind strikes from the Shadow, which was named Ira. "Double Fang!" Kira ordered his Persona to stab Ira twice, which didn't do good against the Shadow. Rie summoned her own Persona, Joanne D'Arc and casted a Bufu. The Shadow moved quickly to evade the pillar of ice, which emerged from the ground. "Hah! And thou call yourself defenders of mankind!" Ira taunted before casting a Garu on Rie. She wasn't quick enough to avoid the spell and took the hit. "Grrrr.." She growled at the Shadow and picked her naginata up, before running towards the Shadow. Aizu summoned her Persona, Theresia to heal Rie with Dia. I joined her, running towards the Shadow and charged my katana to the Shadow while Rie trying to slash its body. But, the Shadow suddenly defended itself. "Watch out, it's resistant with Slash attacks." Fuuka adviced. I cursed under my breath and picked the katana, Rie just summoned her persona to cast another Bufu, which worked. "Yes, an opening!" I exclaimed, casting a Counter Shift to my Persona to its Ice mode. I casted a Bufula on the Shadow and it went down. But quickly, it rised up again, smiling devilishly. "Ah! Another Ouroboros-user!" What? He knew about it?! I wiped the confused look on my face and put on my game-face on again. The Bufula I casted worked like a charm to him and finally put him down. We all huffed and puffed, tired from the battle with Ira and after a moment of resting, we headed back to the dorm. Mitsuru and Akihiko started to congratulate us while Fuuka was glad that we're okay. We're all so tired when we got back that we all fell on each other and fell asleep in the lounge.

A/N:

Weird, dogpiling like that...

See ya in the next chapter: "Another Day"


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:

Yessss! Thank you, Yami-senpai and Masaru-kun for reviewing!

Chapter 7:

Another Day

[Yamato's POV]

When I woke up, I just realized where I was. Aizu was on top of me, snoring quietly. I tried not to freak out but who doesn't?

The day began awkwardly, as we realized where are we. Kira was still getting a beating from a blushing Rie (wait, what?) for hugging her. We immediately headed for school once we finished taking our baths. When we reached the school, Kira asked me, "Mitsuru is your sister? How the hell your surname is different?" I rubbed my temples as a headache starting to take over my head. "Masamune's just an alias. Kirijo is my real surname. You still remember the incident where they were having trouble finding teh next Kirijo heir?." I said, groaning. "Well, how about your name in class?" Rie asked. "No one should spread my real surname unless I allow them to do so." I warned them, finding Kira not where he is but spreading my real identity. I groaned again in frustration. Motoko would kill me for this.

The class went off quickly and turned to lunch. I was sitting quietly at my table eating my sandwich. Quietly gazing out of the window, I can't help but stare out the window to look at the azure sky covered by some patches of gray clouds. I then looked to my half-finished drawing of a snake. Sighing, I closed my eyes for awhile. "_What my power can do?_" I wondered. From my researches and an informant before we went to Inaba, Yuu used Wild-card. Nee-san also mentioned about the previous leader of S.E.E.S also a Wild-card. Me? An Ouroboros card? I decided to put away the questions as the bell rang again. I sighed as the students went back to class, including Kira, Rie and a very flustered Aizu. I didn't really notice it, until Kira tossed me a paper during the class. I opened the paper and read it, "_Hey, mind if u and Ai-chan go to the mirror tonight?" _I was surprised by this, Kira would always boast himself of going to the battle alone. But this? "_Why?_" I replied the paper, throwing it back to Kira who caught it with extreme precision. "_Me and Rie were too tired and she promised me a beating when we finish school...That came out wrong didn't it?_" His message said. My mind was already invaded by perverted thoughts as I glared at him. I just nodded and went back to pay attention to the teacher._  
_

After school ended, me and Aizu went back to the dorm together. The silence was really getting to me, so I decided to strike up a conversation again. "What does your dad do?" Her reaction was a pretty sad, yet still a poker face.

"My father is a U.S. Military General."

Awkward silence.

She then spoke up, "Mom's a Japanese and Dad's an American..." She sighed. I could feel the emotional tension between us back then. She still looked away as she told me more, "Mom died when a group of cultist burned our house. Dad tried to rescue her, but he didn't manage to save her..." She continued, slightly sniffling. "Hey, you don't need to tell me this, actually..." I said, kinda afraid that she would have a breakdown. "N-No, I was slightly relieved to tell someone about this. Thank you, Yamato-kun." She said, smiling at me. I wondered to myself, ' _How can she be so strong inside.'_

I decided not to explore the Mirror World that day, since I didn't feel like it. Instead I headed to my room after finding Nee-san and Akihiko-senpai were not in the dorm. I sighed as I pulled out my headphones and started to look through my playlists. I decided to choose 'reunion' by Tatsh. As the slow beats started to take pace, I looked through my desk, and noticed a few framed pictures that brought back a few happy memories. I took the picture that had me and the S.E.E.S in it during their trip to Yakushima. I couldn't help but smile at it as I reminisced how did I meet the group.

[FLASHBACK]

_I decided to check out the living room since that's where the commotion came from. The iPod I used was blaring 'Flower' by DJ Yoshitaka. I went down from my room towards the first floor. It was still afternoon when I came up to my father, who was talking to Nee-san about something. Father turned his head towards my direction and called out to me. "Ah, Yamato. Your sister's friends have came up. Why don't you meet them? They're at the beach right now." He said, ruffling my quite messy hair and smiling to me. I just nodded and headed back to my room to grab my swimming trunks. Once I am finished, Nee-san also joined me in the walk towards the beach. When we reached the beach, the group had not even dipped themself in the water. I then asked Nee-san, "Are they waiting for something?" "__They are." She said. We then proceeded to head towards the group. They were a little shocked to see that there was another Kirijo. Questions and greetings were launched at us. Nee-san sighed and answered them. I also introduced myself and invited them to enjoy their stay. Nonetheless, they also invited me to swim with them. I nodded at the invitation and decided to do a swimming contest with Minato-senpai, Junpei-san and Akihiko-senpai. Akihiko-senpai definitely won and I came out as the runner-up. The swimming competition tired us all out and we decided to head back to the house. (**House? What house?**) I cooked the dinner with Fuuka-senpai, but the Fish and Chips she baked had a little...okay, too much quantity of butter on her servings. Minato-senpai then volunteered to finish Fuuka-senpai's Fish and Chips between 5-6 servings, I guess. Yukari-senpai then asked me, "So, Yamato-kun. How did you study?". " I study alone but sometimes it gets hard so Nee-san helps very often." I said, smiling at my sister graciously. Nee-san nodded back with a smile on her face. "That's very mature of you, Yamato-kun. Not like a certain person I know." She said pointing to Junpei-san. "Hey! I resent that!" He exclaimed back. I chuckled and proceeded to head back to my room. The day when we parted ways, I couldn't help but miss them. So, we decided to take a picture that will keep those happy memories._

[END FLASHBACK]

"Happy memories, eh?" I said to myself and looked at another picture. It contained a picture with me and a navy-haired boy playing with the Gundams I bought that day. I chuckled, Shinn Masakado. The first true friend and a rival I had when I was 8. Truly all of these had those fun times. I then put all of the pictures down and proceeded to change to my PJs and headed to sleep.

A/N:

This explains Yamato's experience and his past for a while.

For you who are wondering about Shinn Masakado, go read Persona 4: Astral Skies.

Thank you again for the reviews, supports and favs!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: How long has it been? A month?! AAAAYHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Chapter 8: The Raven and His Loveable Cat

[**Narrator's POV**]

Yamato woke up with a start as his phone rung at the bedside table. He groaned and picked his phone up, flipping the blankets and sat up. "Shit…." He cursed before looked at the screen. '1 message' it said. "Well, thank you, phone!" He said putting on 'You Don't Say' face. He got a bad feeling that day, he however shrugged it off and read the message.

"Will be arriving at the station, train from Tokyo,see u there :3"

Yamato was confused, he checked the sender's number, but it said unknown. "Hmm, probably just an anonymous sender. But…" He hesitated but decided to head to the station. He picked up the towel and headed to the bathroom. Once he finished, he chose his black hooded jacket and a matching black suit with black pants and headed off. While on the way, he bumped to Kira who was also heading out in his usual cream jacket. "Oh, Yamato. Where are you heading?" He said. "Just gonna pick someone up at the station." Yamato replied, fixing his hoodie. "Ohh, someone you know?" Kira asked again. "Nah, just…..um, someone who sent me a message this morning." Yamato replied again. "Hey, you checked the news?"

"Yeah. A lot of it said about people being possessed and stuff."

"Wanna check it out later? It said that a lot of those 'possessions' happened around the Naganaki Shrine."

Yamato nodded and headed off to the station in speedwalk mode. The moment he arrived, the announcement said that the Tokyo train would arrive soon. Yamato sighed, "Man, here I was thinking I am late." The train arrived sooner than he expected, as the rumble of the train grew louder and louder. The train stopped and the passengers exited the train. Yamato swore that he saw a pair of cat's ear somewhere in the midst. He simply ignored it and waited near the lamppost of the station, putting his headsets on.

Nana Mizuki, who had just arrived at Iwatodai Station, leaped out of her seat and stretched her tired body. She yawned and repaired her cat-ear headphones. "Meow, Iwatodai's sure looks cool." She said and with an energetic leap, she jumped put of the train and smiled, "So, this is Iwatodai Station." She then began to look around. After a few minutes of waiting, her phone vibrated in her jacket. Nana picked it up and looked at the screen, a message had been sent to her. "Where r u?" The message said. With a cheery squeal, she put on her hood with the cat ears on it and said, "Time to look for Nana's Yamato-kun."

Yamato sighed, maybe it was just a prank message. He was about to leave when a pair of cat-like paws covered his eyes. He gasped in surprise when a cheery, vibrant voice announced, "Yamato-kun never changed!" He gasped again as the paws shifted, he knew that voice. "N-Nana?" The paws opened and a blonde-haired girl with yellow eyes was standing in front of him. The girl was wearing a turtleneck, a bell was attached to the neck area. The sleeves ending in a cat paws. The zipper was closed halfway, exposing her lower body. The girl was giggling, resulting a tail to whip around her. "Yamato-kun, you remembered me!" The girl named Nana jumped and hugged the raven-haired boy in a bear hug. Yamato couldn't help but return the hug to the girl he confessed his love when he was 9 years old. "Nana! What're you doing here?" He asked Nana when they released their embrace. "Oh come on, Nana can't visit her loved one?" She teased him. "A-ah, yeah. Anyway, you must be hungry after the long trip. Wanna have lunch?" Yamato asked, slightly getting red. "Yep, definitely! Nana forgot to bring her bento that Raikido-san gave." The blond girl replied innocently. "Oh, yeah! How's Raikido-san?" Yamato asked again, while they were walking towards the strip mall. "Raikido-san's in a very good health. Before Nana went here, he said..." Nana took a deep breath and imitated Raikido's burly voice, "'Nana-sama, you'll have to be very careful there. I heard some very dangerous things going on.'" Yamato was surprised even though he managed to keep it hidden from his face. What does Raikido mean dangers? He snapped back to reality when Nana poked him, "Ne,Yamato-kun, why you're stopping?"

"A-ah, sorry, Nana-chan. Didn't mean to stop there."

Of all the people he met, there were only 3 people that can change Yamato's behaviour drastically. His father, his sister and Nana. The first two was because of family ties. Nana was a special case. She's the only one who could melt his heart. They continued to walk until they saw one of the possessed. A young man clad in a black jacket, a long silver hair was performing some kind of excorcism on the possessed. "Man, this town has something wrong in it." Nana claimed, looking weirdly at the exorcism raking place. "Yeah, c'mon. Let's go!" Yamato pulled at her sleeve and headed to the strip mall. "Hey, Yamato doesn't have to pull Nana!" Nana pouted.

After they had finished their meal, they went to dorm. "Wow, so this is a dorm!" Nana gaped at amazement. "Come on, let's go in." Yamato put his hand out. Nana accepted it and they went in. "Oh, who might this be?" Aizu asked. She was sitting at the couch, reading a romance novel. "Ah, this is Nana, Aizu. Nana, Aizu." Yamato pointed back and forth at Aizu and Nana. Nana instantly leaped at Aizu, startling the crap outta the black-haired girl. Nana took a sniff at the scared girl and said loudly, "BLUEBERRY!" Yamato just sighed and said, "It gets by."

A/N:

I would probably upload the next part at the holidays.

By the way, if you know Black Rock Shooter, lemme ask you a question. If I add a male OC in the series, would that make a harem?


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I LIED!

PS: This is a direct continuation from the previous chapter.

Chapter 9: And So, The Investigation Shall Begin!

**[Narrator's POV]**

After meeting with Nana, Yamato asked Aizu, "Where did Kira go?" Aizu replied, "Yeah, he went to the Aohige Pharmacy a while ago." For some reasons, Aizu didn't have her occasional nervous tic. Nana was already curled up at the couch next to Aizu, sleeping quietly. "Hey, uh, Aizu-san, you mind if you take care of Nana for awhile? I gotta find Kira." Yamato said, already walking to the dorm's entrance. "Oh, yeah. Also call me if you see Nee-san around." Yamato added. Aizu responded by nodding, still continuing to read the novel.

Yamato headed to the Pauwlonia Mall, slightly disturbed by the number of the possessed roaming the streets. One of them even continued to stab himself with a kitchen knife before being apprehended by the police. The police was rolled out since a few of the possessed was seen burning themselves and a few riots had broken out. For awhile, you might think that was crazy shit, but you should see the Apathy Syndrome in 2009. Poor bastards. Yamato was increasingly disturbed by the violence and self-inflicting wounds of the possessed. I mean like, one of them just used a spiked chain around his neck and pulled. HARD. The body dropped and convulsed for awhile before laying there. Yamato shrugged the uneasiness and walked to the mall.

Kira sighed, he was not usually this quiet. He walked down the aisle of the just renovated Pharmacy. He was looking for a certain cancer medicine when a boy's voice called out, "Hey, Kira!" Kira looked at the source of the voice, revealing Yamato, who was standing at the end of aisle. "Ah, Yamato. Wanna go already?" Kira said, looking up at the clock. "7.00 p.m." It said. "Yeah, the thing is the possessed are already extreme." Yamato said, looking at the window. More of the possessed started to appear in the mall, scaring a lots of people. "Yeah... We really need to stop this madness." Kira said before rushing out with Yamato.

While walking through a non-infested street, Yamato took out his notepad and wrote down the main points of the possessed:

1. All of the possessed showed signs of feeling burns all over their body.

2. All of them possibly are Shinto. (**STILL NOT PROVED**)

Yamato sighed , all of this didn't make sense. Kira was also up in his thoughts, a hand on his chin. They walked through Naganaki Shrine, when suddenly Yamato had a brainwave. He turned to Kira and said, "Hey! Those possessed are definitely Shinto!" Kira just shrugged and said, "How do we know?" Yamato pointed out, "I heard they called out to the Shinto gods."

"Well, now at least we've made some fucking progress!" Kira said high-fiving Yamato. "Yeah, anyway, I think that the source is from here." Yamato pointed to the Naganaki Shrine. Kira blatantly refused "NO! N-O!" But, he was ignored by Yamato who took out a detective jacket (he left his black jacket at the dorm) and a Sherlock Holmes cap, and said, "AND SO THE INVESTIGATION SHALL BEGIN!"

Meanwhile back at the dorm, Nana yawned after sleeping when she curled up next to Aizu. Aizu herself was still reading the novel she picked up in Rie's room. "Ne, Blueberry-chan, whatcha reading?" Nana moved closer to take a peek. Aizu was surprised and nearly jumped off the couch she was sitting. Nana blinked innocently, still haven't caught why did Aizu jumped. Aizu took control of her heartbeat and sat back down. She calmly showed the book to the blonde-haired girl, who then took the book eagerly from the black-haired girl. "Ohhhh, so this is what Blueberry-chan was reading." Nana was, strangely, reading the book upside down. "E-ehm, Nana-chan... You're reading it upside down..." Aizu shyly pointed out. "Ohhhhh... so that's why the language was so strange all of a sudden." Nana laughed afterwards, putting her paws to her head. "Oi, Ai-chan, who's down there with ya?" Rie came down clad in her pajamas. Nana's head perked up at Rie's sudden appearance. She instantly leaped at the violet haired girl and managed to scare Rie. Nana sniffed the girl and declared loudly, "GRAPE!"

"Tch, this is no use." Kira said in an annoying tone. They were still searching the area for any evidence and it was already night. "Yeah probably the source is somewhere-" Yamato said before interrupted by an old monk nearby. "Oi, what are you kids doing here?!" Yamato looked up at the monk, who probably came back from preaching somewhere. "Eh, real sorry, sir. Didn't mean to disturb you but will you please... DON'T STEP ON ANYTHING!" Yamato warned the monk who was just about to step on the premises. "What is this insult to the gods, violating the Shrine?" The monk said, looking at Yamato with great fury. Yamato rubbed his temples in frustration before replying, "But, seriously, sir, it would be a very good help if you would..." The monk continued to lash out at Yamato, who was already frustrated to the point he would take a Benelli M4 and shoot at the monk. "You would probably have a fair share of your karma, boy!" That's it. Yamato's patience was lost. "I'M A CHRISTIAN!" That did it. The monk become quiet in fear of what Yamato would do. Yamato sighed when a sudden breeze caught the. Yamato sniffed the air and realized something. The air was burning. He managed to found out the cause. "Kira, where's the place the prayers would touch the most?" He asked the blond-haired man, who also seemed to realize the difference in the surroundings. "Yeah, the offertory box! And the small temple over there!" Kira pointed. Yamato then found the missing link, THE FEELING OF BURNS and ALL OF THE POSSESSED ARE SHINTO. He went to the offertory box and sniffed it, being very careful not to touch it. "Kira, find me some fireflies." Yamato ordered. Kira obeyed and searched for the fireflies. A few minutes passed, Kira returned with a plastic bag full of fireflies. Yamato beckoned him to give it to him. "Fireflies are probably useless now, I'll usually settle for the UV flashlight that Naoto gave me." Yamato continued to look at the offertory box with his fireflies. "Even though, several types of fungi can be revealed by fireflies, which will reveal the colour red." Yamato continued to look at the area and found it. A small patch of fungi was placed at the edge of the offertory hole. "Red Ergot mushrooms!" Yamato said in excitement. Kira ran in to look as well. "Hey, these things are usually found in Europe." "Yeah, that was probably something but no matter. We found the cause." Yamato started to jot down the prescriptions that he learned to counter the Ergot infestation. "All right, let's bring this to the police!" They headed to the police in hopes of stopping the infestation.

"Ne, Grape-chan, when will Yamato-kun come back?" Nana asked while playing with her bell. "I don't know. Supposedly, he is supposed ta be here in a while." Rie said, putting a hand under her chin. "_Where the hell is Kira anyway?_" The violet-haired girl thought, getting impatient. "Hey guys, we're back." The mentioned boy entered with Yamato following. Rie's primal instincts instantly kicked up and she rammed to Kira. "Baka! How the hell did you take so long to get it?" Rie shouted. "E-eh, sorry Rie-chan. I dropped to a bit of revealing stuff like that." Kira explained. Rie just shrugged and offered her hand. Kira took it before being knocked unconscious. "Excuse me, but I hafta take care of this bastard over here." Rie said dragging Kira's body up the stairs. "Yamato-kun!" Nana jumped to Yamato and enveloped him with her bear-hug. "Hehehe... Nana-chan is just really happy to see Yamato-kun, eh?" Yamato replied. Aizu was nowhere to found, chances are that she already went to sleep. "Ne, Yamato-kun, Nana got a question." Nana happily asked. "Shoot." Yamato said while they sat down. "Yamato-kun wanted to shoot Nana?" Nana asked, getting real teary-eyed all of a sudden. "E-eh! That's not it. I m-mean, that's just figure of the speech." Yamato put his hands up and explained to Nana. "Oh, well, that's not the question!" Nana changed to her usual cheery self again. She then took a deep breath and asked, "Y-Yamato-kun, what does a k-k-ki..." Nana stuttered, a deep red was all over her face now. "_Come on, Nana! Nana knows Nana can do this!_" She told herself and just went for it. "Yamato-kun, what d-does a k-kiss feel like?" She finally said. Yamato took a second to process the question, before realizing the question. Between you and me, he has a slow reaction time when it came to emotions. "EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" Yamato jumped. "Ne, Yamato-kun still haven't answered my question." Nana pointed out, still managing to say it without her heated-up face messing it. "A-ah... E-ehhhh...U-ummmm... A kiss f-feels l-l-like..." He managed to stutter before suddenly, without his realization, Nana's paws had already crept up their way to Yamato's cheek. "S-so, would Y-Yamato do it with N-Nana?" Nana asked with a heavy blush on her cheeks. She instinctly pulled Yamato closer, her face hidden under the locks of her hair to hide her blush. Yamato couldn't help but put a hand on her cheek. He lifted her face up to see her face. Yamato's lips went even closer towards Nana's quivering lips. Their lips then mashed to a kiss. Even though it was a short one, it felt like a jolt of electricity sent up through their bodies. They enjoyed the moment for a while before releasing each other. "S-so, that's what a kiss feels like." Nana mumbled, she could barely hold her desire to envelope Yamato in her hug. "Nana's going to sleep with you, Yamato-kun!" Nana said cheerfully before pulling the boy up the stairs. He took a moment to ascertain the situation before realizing the situation. He shrugged and said, "Damn..."

**A/N:**

So, that was chapter 9! Well, I was watching Zetsuen no Tempest while doing this. So, counting the time, I guess around 14 hours to make this. Well, at least Megumu Hanemura made me laugh. Oh yeah, so me and Masaru-kun were planning a big project that we probably couldn't write P3M and P4AS for awhile. So, I guess, see ya on the next chapter, "Return"!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Return

The morning rays came down towards Yamato who had just recently woke up. Nana was still sleeping soundly at her futon, still clad in her trademark jacket. Yamato smiled at the sight, before going inside the bathroom. When he turned on the shower, suddenly Nana woke up. Apparently she was sleepwalking, her habit on a Monday morning. Muttering something incoherent, she entered the bathroom. Given the volume of the shower, Yamato couldn't hear anything. Nana slowly crept, her hands forward. Yamato didn't actually notice until it was too late. Nana fell upon Yamato and they doubled over the bathroom. Luckily for Nana, Yamato acted as a cushion for her landing and continued to sleep, getting her clothes wet in the process.(She won't wake up even if you hit her with water.) Yamato was luckily already clad in his bathing towel and another towel had cushioned his head from the floor. He took a moment to assess the situation and managed to move the blond-haired girl without waking her up. He sighed before continuing to put on his school uniform. He looked back at Nana, who was still wet, and then put his black jacket to Nana, hoping that at least it would dry her clothes. He also widened the curtains to help her clothes to dry. Closing the door behind him, Yamato then proceeded to head to school.

Yamato was walking down a street until he saw something very strange. A huge van, parked near the school gates, with a group of scientists dressed in Type 4 anti-biochemical suit was picking up samples and inserting them to test tubes. When Yamato looked around, he found his sister was standing next to who probably maybe the leader of the scientist. Yamato was really eager to know what's going on and decided to go closer. "Nee-san, what's going on here?" Yamato asked his sister. The other man looked at Yamato curiously, wondering if there really was another Kirijo. "Ah, Yamato. Let me introduce you to the leader of the SCP of the Japan Branch, Daniel Oruma." Mitsuru said. The man, named Daniel Oruma, took his hand out to Yamato. Yamato shook his hand and looked at the man. Daniel was probably around his 30s, wearing a sunglasses and his long gray hair tied to a low ponytail. He seemed to emit a very serious aura. "Well, it's not usual you see another Kirijo coming out of the shadows." Daniel said in his curt voice. Yamato stayed silent for awhile, trying to remember where he had heard the word "SCP". He then remembered where he had heard SCP. SCP was short of Secure, Contain and Protect. They were devoted to search otherworldly and paranormal occurring. They were divided to 4 branches, American, European, Asian and Japan. Japan got their own branch around 2 years ago when the Black Mist appears through the country. Black Mist was a mysterious fog that envelops humans or more likely, anything. The incident has been occuring till now but at lesser rates. Now, it merely has become excuses for The Bermuda Triangle. "So, Daniel-san, what're you doing here?" Yamato asked. The man fixed his glasses and explained, "At 2200 hours Pacific time, a Black Mist has been reported appearing at the school grounds but thankfully no collateral damage has been reported at the school. The mist killed 2 security officer who was looking around the school grounds." Yamato was shell-shocked, the Black Mist had a tendency not to appear at dense-populated area. But, this means something wrong. The behavioral pattern of the Mist has gone out of control. "So, can we still attend school?" Yamato asked. "For the time being, no." Mitsuru said before sighing. "And to think that the midterms are already near. So, what's the excuse this time?" Yamato asked with great exasperation. "A bomb." Daniel said. "Well, at least that's plausible." Yamato said. "Well, I'm heading back now. No point in going to school that's closed." Yamato turned his heels and left.

Yamato decided that he would visit the Library instead to check things out with Igor. He tried to remember how did Igor say about going to the Library. He remembered Igor saying, "_Just imagine it._" Yamato closed his eyes, imagined The Library being in the place rather the street he has been walking. It worked rather quickly as his surroundings changed. But, something was weird. Instead of Igor, there was a woman clad in a black 90s jacket, a fedora hat that covered her green hair and a reading glasses which covered her golden orbs. Her appearance slightly reminded Yamato of The Barber's appearance. "I see you have arrived, Yamato." The woman said, taking of her glasses. Yamato felt like he had saw the woman somewhere but he couldn't remember where. "Excuse me, have I seen you somewhere?" Yamato asked. "That's not the matter now. Right now, we have a huge problem." The woman continued. She pointed to a chair, gesturing Yamato to sit. He obeyed and sat down. "The Black Mist is actually caused by the Shadows who wanted to devour the entire civilization itself. The Mist was the first signs of the event." The woman explained. But, strangely, Yamato didn't freak out. "But please, whatever you do, do not attempt to share this info with anyone." She warned. "Why?" Yamato asked. "Because, it will even cause bigger troubles. With a higher order." She warned. Yamato nodded, but still he can't simply just trust the woman. "How do I know if I can trust you?" Yamato narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Well, if you decided to tell your friends, be ready for what's to come." The woman said, putting something on the table and then disappearing afterwards. Yamato couldn't help but pick up the object that was laid on the table. A card. Yamato inspected it and found the front part was decorated with an incomplete circle of a snake. He decided to keep it for it will probably be important. He then shifted back to the real world, still clutching the card. Yamato decided to think about it for awhile, but his stomach suddenly grumbled. "Yamato-kun, why y-you're not at school?" A girl's voice called out. Yamato looked up to see Aizu. "Ah, Aizu. Yeah, school's closed for a while. A bomb went off near the school." Yamato said calmly. "W-what?! Who would do that kind of thing?" Aizu asked, shocked to find the school nearly bombed. "Yeah, well, we can't do anything about it. Anyway, let's head back. I didn't have breakfast." He invited. Aizu just nodded silently and proceeded to go back to the dorm

"Hey, guys! School's closed!" Yamato announced when he came in through the door, followed by Aizu. "Well, isn't that splendid? I wasted nearly all night to study for Chemistry, and now the school's closed?!" Rie exclaimed, nearly exploding to a fit of rage. "Calm down, Rie-san." Aizu said, calming her down. "Well, I guess I gotta cook breakfast for everyone." Yamato said going to the kitchen. "So, what happened to the school?" Rie asked after a long silence ensued. "A-ah, the school was nearly bombed." Aizu explained. "Well, I guess the school's..." Rie put on a sunglasses before continuing, "All schooled up." A chorus of "YEAHHHHHHHHHHH!" resounded through the lounge. Aizu, strangely, didn't hear anything and grabbed the novel she haven't finished reading. Rie then turned on the TV, switching to the news for probably a report of the bombing. Yamato then asked, "Rie-san, Aizu-san, what do you want for breakfast?" Rie's choice was some bacons and a sunny-side up egg. Aizu's was a sandwich (she secretly wanted the one she ate when Yamato gave his sandwich to her.) Yamato then proceeded to cook while hearing one of his favourite songs, "Good Feather" a theme he heard when he was still a child. Meanwhile, Rie found something interesting in the news. The tagline was, "The Nyx Cult reveals their plans". "Hey, Aizu, check this out." Rie said. Aizu went to stare at the TV but quickly looks away. Yamato then came to the kitchen, carrying their foods. When he realized that Rie was staring to the TV, he went there to check it out. He noticed the news flash and recognized the long silver-haired man. "Hey, isn't he that Takaya guy from the the revenge request website that was shut down a year ago?" Yamato asked, giving Rie an orange juice. "Yeah, he was supposed to be imprisoned but regarding his status as one of the quickest leaders of the global Nyx religion, he didn't get imprisoned." Rie explained. "Yeah. The bastard's supposed to be dead by now." Aizu said, crushing her can of blueberry juice. Yamato and Rie did not expect the reaction but Aizu just continued to read her novel. "W-well of course. Who wouldn't hate him?" Rie laughed nervously. Yamato just sat at the stairs still trying to think about what the said. He came up with nothing. He sighed while continuing to eat his fish and chips. And in that moment, he didn't realize that the info the woman gave him will be very important against their rebellion.

_A/N:_

**Well, that's enough revelations for now! I'll put another Mirror World Exploring on the next chapter: "Gluttony Fang"**_  
_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Gluttony Fang

[A Shadow's POV]

I hit my head accidentally at the shelves when the alarm clock suddenly rang, surprising me. "YOWWWCHHHHH!" I screamed in pain. My pet, a Wolf type Shadow, looked in worry as I rubbed my head in pain. I looked at Razor (The name I gave the Wolf Shadow) and said, "Don't worry, boy. I am gonna be fine." I said, petting the wolf's head. He barked as if saying "Be careful next time." and proceeded to go to sleep. I jumped from the bed and instantly got dressed to head to the lake. I fed Razor and after grabbing some food to eat, I headed off. As I decided to head to the lake, I passed by a furnace that was serving the town human delicacies. Hey! We didn't just eat human's souls. We also eat human delicacies, but still if we happen to stumble upon a soul, we still eat it. What a pain. I've never actually ate a soul before, I only ate humans' delicacies. I decided that I should head to the lake, which was pretty well-known to the town. I met up with a lot of other Shadows that were doing their habits, like eating and walking around. I quietly smiled at the sight of the peaceful town when I heard a horn sounded from the inner town. A steady smoke rose up from the exhaust fumes from the inner town's furnace, the noise still slightly ringing in the air. The town was divided to two parts, the outer town where the inhabitants live and the inner town, I dunno. The inner town was really secret that most of the town didn't know about it. Oh well... It's not like there will be a nuke in there, won't it? Or maybe?

Meh, I don't really care...

Ok, I do.

The lake was already close as the wind blew the frilly skirt I wore. I continued walking down the path that leaded to the lake, that was adorned with small patches of flowers and grass. When I reached the lake, I laid down myself at one of the trees. Staring at the lake made me really sleepy, so I took a nap. Mind you, I'm a real sleepyhead.

I probably slept through 15 minutes when I first heard the scream. I instantly woke up, turning my head to the direction of the scream. I saw an explosion coming from the town. My mind then was stricken by horror as I got up and ran to the town. As I was nearing the town, more explosions happened within. Several clashes of swords and claws resounded through the town. I ran in fear to my own home, hoping that Razor would still be alive. I dodged a rocket that was coming from the streets and I heard some shouts coming from there, but it didn't really matter as I entered the house, which was riddled with bullets. I called out to Razor, hoping that the Wolf Shadow would respond. There was no reply from anywhere. I started to hyperventilate but immediately got to control it. I ran up to my room but it was too late.

He's dead.

[Yamato's POV]

The town was pretty sparse in defense but that was the only first layer. We haven't explored the inner town yet. I decided to check back at one of the houses we attacked a while ago. "Hey, I gotta check one of the houses for supplies. We are really running out." I said, checking the bag for medical supplies, only to find that we nearly ran out. They all agreed and sat by the old log next to a lake that was black by some unknown substance.

The house I entered was the one I fought a Carnal Wolf. As I entered the house, I found a bit of medical powder and some money. When I was just about to leave, I heard sobbing coming from the 2nd floor. So, I decided to check it out. The creaking floorboards did their job, creaking, as I walked to the 2nd floor. I entered the only door at the floor.

That a young girl was holding the dead Carnal Wolf, sobbing instantly made me freak out. But when I looked closer, the girl was not human. She was a Shadow. But, her appearance was not like a normal Shadow. The gothic frilly dress she wore could fool even the most keen-sighted human. Her shadowless form is the only thing that differentiates human from a Shadow. The Shadow was mumbling while crying. I decided to eliminate the Shadow but when I got near her, I was suddenly swept by a huge sense of dread and sadness until I was down to my knees. The girl Shadow turned around, tears still forming around her lavender eyes. "Why? Why?! Why did you kill Razor?!" She exclaimed. I didn't know but then I felt the urge to just comfort her. She then summoned a golden sword, positioning to stab me. Her hand trembled as she hesitated to attack me. And, in that small window of chance, I rolled to the side and summoned the Barber. "Barber, Restriction Release! Nihil Vulcan!" The Barber changed his form to a knight wielding a Minigun. The Minigun spun around before firing Agi-coated bullets, easily ripping through the sword. The Shadow gritted her teeth, before I casted another RR to my Persona, changing it to the Nihil Knight, a form that changed his form to a black knight with a joust and a shield. "Why?! Why?!" The Shadow cried, summoning another sword to attempt to stab again. Luckily, Nihil Knight managed to block the attack with the shield. "Dammit!" I cursed. Nihil Knight went for the Shadow but was countered by the Shadow, causing the two to lock in place. I saw the chance to end the fight and jumped to slash at the Shadow. The Shadow was surprised to see her left arm cut, black blood dripping slowly, before dropping to her knees. I walked to the Shadow, who was clutching the stump of her left arm, crying softly. "Sorry, boy. I failed, I didn't manage to avenge you..." She said stroking the fur of the Carnal Wolf, before she died. With my instinct, I grabbed a Chrysanthemum flower from a pot and put them on the remains of the Shadows. I rubbed the sleeve of my shirt to dry the tears that was subconsciously running down to my cheek.

"Did you just cry?" Kira asked after I got out. "Oh, shut up." I said in frustration. We ventured deeper to the town finding that the town was really messed up. Rotting food were practically everywhere. Aizu even passed out when we passed the dump. We had to pass through the Guard Shadows, shaped like an obese axe-wielding man. The Shadows were enough trouble to deal with but then we realized that we couldn't get out since there were some disturbance. So, we had to fight the large Shadow residing in the center of the town. We all got ready and entered the closed colosseum.

The stench was so overpowering that we nearly collapsed. The entire place was literally filled with rotting corpses and skeletons. I swore Aizu threw up somewhere. Then there it was. Gluttony. The almost unrecognizable blob with an eye and a wide gaping mouth filled with corpses and skulls. "Hehehehehehehehe! More sacrifices, eh?" Gluttony said with a laugh. "Tch, let's stop yapping and start fighting!" Rie said, putting her naginata to offensive position. We all got ready for the fight and summoned the Personas. "Hahahahahahahahaha! Fine, then! Show me the power too break the cycle!"

A/N:

Well, I really hope that it would change your viewpoint on the Shadows.

Chap 12: Gula


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Gula

"Goddamit! I can't reach Fuuka-san!" Yamato yelled to the team. "You're joking, right?!" Kira replied, casting a Tarukaja to avoid a Bufudyne attack from Gula, meaning Gluttony. Aizu was running out of ammo for her RPG and M-4, and was switching to her Desert Eagle. Rie was gravely injured but still managed to give a fight with her Persona. Joanne herself was almost on her knees but then grabbed her shield and sword with great tiredness. "Rie, grab this!" Yamato threw her a medicinal pill, which she grabbed. She popped the lid and downed the entire contents, before preparing another Shadow Strike on the Shadow. But, the attack didn't do anything to the Shadow, who just sat at the throne, mocking us for the feeble attempts to attack him. "The attacks won't work at him. It just got repelled back!" Rie said, nearly dropping to her knees but managed to prop herself with her naginata. Aizu was already knocked unconscious by a wave of Akasha Arts that were launched. "Aizu! Goddamit!" Yamato had to brace for another attack that was launched. He looked at Kira and silently proposed the Skill Fusion he made with Kira. He agreed. They both launched and summoned their Personas. "Inferno Divider!" The Barber, in his Nihil Eater, equipped with his signature Sawblade, launched a Dark Wave, while Eligos launched an Agilao to mesh with the wave, creating a wave of flames. The attack closed in Gula but the attack was merely deflected, hitting both of them. Yamato nearly got knocked unconscious but luckily, Nihil Eater's Final Soul managed to keep him alive. But, the attack knocked Kira out. His Persona dematerializes. Rie growled and casted a Primal Force but again, the attack was deflected and hit the wall. "Ah, fuck it!" Rie jumped and attacked the Shadow in a desperate attempt to end the fight. The Shadow just laughed. Rie was blasted back and got knocked her out. "Tch, Rie!" I directed my gaze back at Gula who laughed. "Now, now! Ausar, you don't have to push yourself. Just lay down and die!" He laughed. Ausar? Yamato wondered. The name is familiar, but he can't remember where. "Dammit!" He cursed as another Bufudyne nearly ripped him apart. Yamato was already on his knees, trying to catch his breath, after being relentlessly attacked by the Shadow. Then, a bright light engulfed him as the Shadow casted another Bufudyne.

Yamato opened his eyes and found that he was standing on a wasteland, with nothing but remains of a city. He looked around and found the same woman he saw at the Library. "You stupid boy. You would never understand, huh?" The woman said, her back facing him. Yamato kept silent and waited for another respond. She gazed at the empty barren desert and continued, "You're the last Key. Get it? The key to Equinox shall be completed when the the 7 Sins are finished."

"Equinox?" Yamato questioned. "Paradise." She replied. "You have to eliminate the 7 Sins." She said, with an irritated face, lowering her fedora to cover her golden eyes. She, then threw an amulet, engraved to it, the word "Order". She then waved her hand to dismiss Yamato, saying,"Erebus is enough, having this crap to deal with is already driving me insane." The white light the engulfed Yamato again, causing him to return to the real world. Time probably stopped as the attack was still held in place. Then, time continued again, luckily Yamato managed to anticipate the attack and avoided the attack. Yamato found out that he still held the amulet and suddenly, a new form materializes beside him. It was humanoid in form, a Guy Fawkes mask adorned his face, a top hat covered his head with a cloak draped over his body. "My name's Fawkes. Pleased to meet you all." Fawkes said, waving his hand to everyone in the room. Gula just eyed him with annoyance and instantly attacked with Akasha Arts. But, Yamato was already in another room, taking his new weapon, a double butterfly knife and chains on his left arm. "Ready to die, Gula?" Yamato asked, twirling his knives, grinning sadistically. His right ruby eye changing to a sickly gray. Gula scoffed and attacked with his Akasha Arts. But, when the attack reached Yamato's position, he was already up in the air, swinging with his chain. He laughed hysterically before throwing his knives at Gula. "Tch, those attacks won't work, boy!" Gula said, but then the knives turned themselves to Fawkes himself. "Fawkes, Barrier Break!" Yamato ordered, standing on top of the pillars, smiling hysterically. Fawkes' hands penetrated the barrier and grabbed hold of Gula before sending a huge surge of Ziodyne. The Shadow dropped before attempting to attack Yamato again. But, Yamato's movements were lightning quick and he was already behind the Shadow, whistling gleefully. "Ohohohohoho! I'm so gonna have fun ripping your insides in and out, you ball!" He said sadistically. He cornered Gula with his attacks before attempting to unleash his end blow. "Last Call!" And, Fawkes were already finished planting bombs inside Gula. The Shadow managed a cry before exploding in a fountain of blood and corpses. Yamato was shielded by Fawkes, who just yawned and complained how crappy the fight was, before leaving Yamato back to his usual personality. Yamato just grunted and rubbed his head, before saying, "Ya know, Fawkes. I like you." Yamato said, laughing afterwards. "A pleasure to serve you, sir." His persona said, before disappearing.

When they all got back, Yamato and his initial persona, Barber and Fawkes helped him to get the team to bed. Fuuka was apologizing over and over again for her carelessness for not intercepting a communication disruption but Yamato just forgave her, telling that it's not her fault, before proceeding to go to sleep. He didn't even bother to change this clothes. As he went to sleep, he can't help but ponder on the woman's words. Leaving it for another day, he looked at Nana who was sleeping, before stroking her hair. He closed his eyes, when he saw a slight glint of the moon changing back to a huge fish. "Damn, I have been eating too many fish and chips." He said, before he closed his eyes.

A/N:

Yo! So, to answer questions:

Masaru-kun:

What would you do if you have the chance to avoid Shadows? And pretty much, according to the rules of the Persona world, all, I repeat, all Shadows are considered hostile to life forms and cheesecake and fish and chips! The city was in their way and so, in the name of all tasty and delicious, they vent- I mean, in the name of humanity, they must attack the city!

See ya in Chapter 13: A Name


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

A Name

In a low quiet Sunday morning, what could you possibly do? For Yamato, it's probably reading a book. And he was doing just that. He's currently reading a copy of World War Z, a journalistic POV book he bought just a few days ago. He pushed his reading glasses, really engrossed into the book as he read through the fictional survivors' testimonies. After reading more of the pages, some footsteps pulled Yamato's attention to the source. It was Aizu, walking with a novel in her hand, while the other one was clutching a pencil. "Hey, Aizu-san." Yamato greeted with his run-of-the-mill smile, setting his book down. "Ah, Y-Yamato-kun. What are you reading?" Aizu went down and decided to look at the title. "Max Brooks, huh? I'm reading another book of his." "So, what you're reading?" She showed her own book, "The Zombie Survival Guide" slightly blushing with embarrassment, afraid of the raven-haired boy's opinion. "You, Ma'am, are an official zombie defense minister." Yamato just said, with a grin plastered on his face. "H-Huh?" Aizu curiously wondered, tilting her head slightly. "Yamato-kun, Blueberry-chan! Mornin'!" Nana jumped from the stairs and landed with the perfect grace of a cat on catnip (Wat? Catnip?). "Nana-chan! Mornin'! Say, you guys haven't eaten breakfast, right?" Yamato said, already at the kitchen. "Yes! Yes! Fish! FISH! For glory!" Nana literally jumped in a somersault and a backwards flip and landed on all fours, running towards the dining table. Aizu just shook her head and couldn't help but feel slightly jealous with their relationship, when her phone suddenly rung in her vest pocket. She picked it up and looked at the caller's ID.

Thomas Anderson.

Thomas Anderson was a hero known to all, especially during the previous Eurasian war, resulting in Europe and Asia to have a heavy hostility towards each other, and have been on each other's throats with nuclear threats. Luckily, Japan was not in the war, resulting the nation's neutrality to be a haven for fleeing civilians from China or Taiwan or any country that didn't want war. And, that's where America stepped in, causing both Europe and Asia to a stalemate. He served the country faithfully and he still managed to spend time with his wife and daughter, the little Aizu. They lived happily until that one incident that killed his beloved wife, Maya Tsukuhime. In that moment, he changed. Yet, he still had that fragment of love for his daughter which was why he sent Aizu to Japan, since terrorism in America was on its peak. Then, he decided to check up on his daughter. "Dad?" Aizu's voice called from the phone. "Hey there, sweetie. How's Japan?" He asked, scrunching a picture of his family. "Oh, nothing much. School's closed because of terrorist bombings. Not so frequent, though." Aizu said, sighing afterwards. "Ok, try to stay indoors for all time and when you hear something suspicious,-" His daughter cut him off, "Call the police, right Dad?" He laughed heartily. "Okay, Aizu. Stay out of trouble." "You too, Dad. Love you." Aizu said before ending the phone call. "Sir, Bravo is ready to move out!" A lieutenant saluted and informed him. "Alright, send them to grid B7R. Troops are pinned down there. Go." Thomas ordered the lieutenant. "Yes, sir!" The soldier saluted him again and headed back out. Thomas sat there for a while before grabbing an old beret, stepping outside after putting the satelite phone in his breast pocket.

Aizu sighed, before ending the conversation. She gripped the book she was holding tightly and murmured a few words, "Be safe, Dad." before heading towards the dining room. After the breakfast, then suddenly, Yamato closed all the curtains and closed the door silently, while Nana checked the pots and corners of the room for cameras or anything. After finding nothing, they both sat down. Yamato took out a beret while Nana put on an eyepatch over her left eye. Aizu was obviously, confused about the two's behaviour and was just about to ask about it when Yamato cleared his throat and said, "All right, open The Survival Guide to page 152 and refer to the weakness of the undead." Aizu was confused when Nana poked her head to a bag that come out of nowhere and pulled the exact same book Aizu held with a pencil covered with cat motifs. Yamato did the same except his pencil was black. "Prime Minister Aizu, what do you think about the Solanum virus?" Yamato asked. Nana giggled slightly. Aizu suddenly got the idea of what they're doing there and smiled a little. "Okay. What do I think about..."

"It's dangerous."

You would not believe the laughs.

They went on talking about zombies, weapons and viruses excitedly. "Oh look at the time. I must excuse myself, Prime Minister and Secretary of Defense. I must go." Yamato stood up and shook hands with Aizu and Nana, before leaving the dorm. Nana sighed in contempt when Aizu asked, "Does this happen every year?" "Yup! It does! It is so fun when we had a new member!" Nana said before taking off her eye patch. "Hey, Nana-chan. How long do Yamato-kun and you have been in a relationship?" Aizu asked again. "Around 7 years by now. What's wrong?" Nana turned her head to the black-haired girl. "Oh, nothing. Just wondering." Aizu said, shaking her head. "Oh... It's okay if you wanted to share!" Nana leaped happily. Aizu then blushed a deep red and exclaimed, "That's not what I meant!"

Yamato was sitting in the Library with the same green-haired woman, she was quietly brushing her fedora before putting it back on. She procured a cigarette and a lighter, before she started smoking. "You smoke?" Yamato asked, slightly annoyed. "Yeah... Between having a crazy brother that wants to assimilate you and having an business affair with other gods, it's the only entertainment I have. Oh, and having nuggets." She said, folding her feet to another. "All right, you managed to defeat 2 Keys. Now, look at the card that I gave." She said, puffing a smoke. Yamato obeyed and took out the card. The snake was no longer one but two. "All right, just 5 more, then." The woman said, eating a nugget which appeared out of nowhere. She offered some to Yamato, who politely refused. "By the way, who are you?" Yamato asked. "My name is Nyx." The woman said nonchalantly, still focusing on the nugget she was eating. "All rigthy, I'll give you the layout on the situation." Nyx said, brushing her hand from the nugget's remains. "So, you got 2 keys now. Only five more to go. Okay, by now Izanami has already prepared her army. My army just screwed the pooch out by that bastard. All right, now's your target..." Nyx closed her eyes before opening them again.

"Takaya Sakaki."

A/N:

That kinda showed that Nana is slightly bipolar. Well, things are supposed to pick up here.

This story was not like any other Persona stories, since it only have a half-year period. And probably it'll last until 35 or something chapters. So please bear with it. Anyway, P3M and P4AS are in their own timespace. That's why Yamato had Aizu with him instead of Nana. Oh well, I had enough of nuggets.


End file.
